The fabrication of integrated chips can be broadly separated into two main sections, front-end-of-the-line (FEOL) fabrication and back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) fabrication. FEOL fabrication includes the formation of devices (e.g., transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc.) within a semiconductor substrate. BEOL fabrication includes the formation of one or more metal interconnect layers comprised within one or more insulating dielectric layers disposed over the semiconductor substrate. The metal interconnect layers of the BEOL electrically connect individual devices of the FEOL to external pins of an integrated chip.